FIG. 1 illustrates a cross-sectional side view of a conventional helmet 10 that comprises an outer shell 12 and a single layer of energy-absorbing material 14. The helmet 10 can be an in-molded helmet for cycling and a hard shell helmet for powersports. The single layer of energy-absorbing material 14 is formed of a relatively rigid single or dual density monolithic material 16, such as expanded polystyrene (EPS). The monolithic rigid design of helmet 10 provides energy dissipation upon impact through deformation of the single layer of energy-absorbing material 14, which does not allow for flex or movement of the helmet 10. A contour of an inner surface 18 of the helmet 10 comprises a generic or standardized surface of a fixed proportion, such as a smooth and symmetrical topography that does not closely align or conform to the proportions and contours of a head 20 of the person wearing the helmet 10. Because heads include different proportions, smoothness, and degrees of symmetry, any given head 20 will include differences from the inner surface 18 of a conventional helmet 10, which can result in pressure points and a gap or gaps 22 between inner surface 18 of helmet 10 and the wearer's head 20. Due to the gaps 22, the wearer may experience shifting and movement of the helmet 10 relative to his head 20, and additional padding or a comfort material might be added between the inner surface 18 of the helmet 10 and the users head 20 to fill the gap 22, and reduce movement and vibration.